Five Songs for Dean & Castiel: Volume II
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 2/10. Second volume of five songs. Dean/Castiel and slight Sam/Gabriel Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! I do not own any of the songs used in these chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. I wish I did...**  
**

1. Run

_Leona Lewis_

"_Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, Dear…." – __**Run (Leona Lewis)**_

* * *

"Look at me, Dean."

Dean sighed and turned to Castiel. The angel pressed a gentle, loving kiss to the hunter's lips and cupped Dean's cheek, his thumb moving with instinct to wipe Dean's falling tears away. When Castiel ended the kiss, Dean chased his lips desperate for another. Castiel turned his head away and held Dean's face, gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and pressing their foreheads together.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, both of them breathing unevenly and raggedly. Castiel kept his hold on Dean who now gripped his lover's trenchcoat with such force it almost ripped the fabric.

"Listen to me…" Castiel said softly, "The Archangels are displeased with us, me in particular, do you understand?"

Dean nodded.

"Cas…" He began, but the angel cut him off.

"No, Dean. Listen." He said firmly, "I will fight them off the best I can."

"No, Cas!" Dean protested, but he was cut off again.

"I'm sending you somewhere they can't reach you, alright? I will come and find you if I can when the battle is over. If not, even if you can't hear my voice, Dean, even if you can't see me, I am with you always."

Dean closed his eyes, and caressed the angel's cheek, tears falling freely from his own eyes as he stole another kiss from Castiel.

"Remember that I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean quickly.

"I love you too, Cas…always." Dean replied, both of them stealing another kiss.

When bright light emerged through the motel room window and the room began to shake, the pair kept hold of each other.

"The Archangels are here," Castiel said, kissing Dean again for what could be the final time, "I love you."

"Love you, Cas…I really love you."

With that Dean felt fingers on his forehead and a rushing feeling inside.

Dean found himself in a different motel room covered with symbols from ceiling to floor, wall to wall. He sat on the bed and broke into sobs.

_What if he never comes back? Oh God! Please let him come back to me! Please!_

* * *

Dean lay on his side and stared at the clock.

3:14am.

He hadn't slept yet, his angel was still missing. A flutter of wings made his sit bolt upright and look around the dark motel room. He suddenly felt lips on his own and he was pushed back onto the mattress. His eyes opened and he saw those big blue orbs he'd grown to love so much. He couldn't even speak, he just felt the tears fall down his face.

Castiel gave him a beautiful smile and kissed him again. Pulling back, he stripped quickly until, like Dean, he was just in his boxers. He threw himself back upon Dean and kissed him again, lovingly and gently. Dean smiled, but sobbed slightly with happiness against the kiss, knowing his angel was safe and here with him now. Castiel caressed his cheek and leaned into his neck.

The room slowly became hotter, and the sounds of heavy breaths, moans and whimpers of pleasure filled it completely, sweat-slick bodies writhing against each other. The human screamed as the angel and he both climaxed together, the angel slumping onto him. The couple were sticky and hot but curled up together, the human pulling the sheets over them.

Finally, they spoke to each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. I wish I did...

2. You Spin Me Right Round (Like a Record)

_Dead or Alive_

"_All I know is that to me, you look like you're having fun. Open up your lovin' arms! Watch out, here I come!" – __**You Spin Me Right Round (Dead or Alive)**_

* * *

The snow was thick and heavy under the elder Winchester's feet as he sprinted across the field. He felt something heavy hit his back and he spun round, seeing Castiel in all his beautiful glory stood laughing his head off at the fact he'd just hit Dean with a snowball. Dean picked up a wad of snow and threw it back at the former angel, hitting him in the chest. Castiel shivered at the sensation the snow sent through his body. He then picked up snow and threw it at Dean.

"You look like you're having fun!" Dean called, Castiel nodding.

"So do you!"

"But not quite enough…" The hunter said suggestively, moving towards his angel and taking him in his arms.

Feeling the former angel trembling in his hold, Dean gently kissed Castiel and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. You need warming up."

They ran back through the field and climbed into the Impala's backseat. Dean kissed his angel and lowered him onto the leather coated seating beneath them. They slowly kissed each other, lips moving languidly and lazily as the couple embraced each other, sharing the bodily warmth that Castiel needed, steam now beginning to paint the car windows in a thick coat.

Soon clothes were thrown on the front seat and two naked bodies were writhing together, Dean thrusting slowly into his angel. Castiel grimaced and Dean stopped, thinking he'd hurt him.

"Dean…don't stop…" Castiel breathed, "Please don't stop!"

Grinning, Dean continued to thrust.

Soon after (the lovers didn't quite register how long after), Dean's hand left a print on the window opposite him as he came, screaming to the roof of the Impala and hearing Castiel do the same. Dean lay on top of Castiel who wrapped protective arms around him. Regardless of whether they'd just had hot, steamy sex or not, Castiel continued to shiver. Dean got up and leaned forward, fully reclining both front seats so it created a huge space in the car. Then he leaned against the seats and lifted Castiel, resting him between his legs so Dean's chest was touching Castiel's back.

The elder Winchester wrapped his arms around Castiel and grabbed their clothes, arranging different items over them as a large make-shift blanket. Cradling his shivering lover, Dean pressed gentle kissed to Castiel's temple, and gently rubbed his body to keep it warm as they settled down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. I wish I did...

3. Get Here

_Oleta Adams_

"_I don't care how you get here, just get here if you can…" – __**Get Here (Oleta Adams)**_

* * *

Castiel had been missing for a month. Dean was wrought with concern. It's not like Castiel hadn't disappeared for long periods of time before, but the thought of being unable to hold the angel in his arms was growing too much for Dean to bear.

Any flapping sound had Dean spinning round looking for the angel, and nothing would be there but a bird or someone's laundry blowing in the breeze. The oldest Winchester was losing hope and faith, and he was losing it fast.

"Please, Cas…" Dean whispered into the dark of the motel room, "A month's too long…I can't live without you for that long, please…"

The older Winchester had a room of his own, just in case Castiel came back. He lay back on his side in the double bed, facing away from the spot where Castiel used to lie beside him. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard a flutter of wings but just assumed it was the tiredness getting to him. He suddenly felt another body climb into bed, and a protective arm wrap around his waist. He kept his eyes closed and moved back slightly, feeling warm skin pressing against his own, placing his hand over the one on his stomach.

_Please let that be Cas…_

"Hello, Dean."

Dean smiled and rolled onto his back, meeting the blue eyes of his angel who lay propped up on one elbow, noticing the only thing Castiel was wearing was his underwear.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, reaching up and caressing the angel's cheek, "Where've you been?"

"I've been on a break, if you could call it that," Castiel began, "Demon hunting with Michael and Gabriel."

"That's not exactly a break is it?" Dean laughed.

"No it isn't but my brothers insisted. Sometimes I think they treat it as sport rather than duty." Castiel replied with a smile, which was bright even in the dark.

There was silence for a moment as the pair looked at each other. Castiel was rather surprised Dean hadn't yelled at him for being away or for worrying him, but didn't want that to happen so he began to explain.

"I'm sorry for not keeping in touch, Dean. I know I worried you."

"It's alright, Cas. The point is you're here now…I'm so glad to see you." Dean replied, wrapping a hand around the back of Castiel's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I tried to call you, but Gabriel confiscated my cell phone and told me to 'chillax for a while.'"

"Chillax?" Dean chuckled, "You're brothers talk like that?"

"Well, Gabriel does…" Castiel replied, kissing Dean again, "Anyway, enough about them. How have you been?"

"Not too good without you here to be honest. I mean don't get me wrong I've had a great time with Sam," Dean began, "But I've spent most of my time sleeping alone in case you came back…and I've not exactly slept too well."

Castiel grimaced and snuggled down next to Dean.

"Will you sleep better tonight if I stay?" Castiel asked, cradling Dean's head to his chest.

"Mmm…" Dean replied, holding onto Castiel tightly and already feeling sleep take over him.

"Goodnight, Dean." Castiel whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's temple.

"Night, Cas." Dean whispered back, "Love you."

"I love you too, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. I wish I did...

4. Fix You

_Coldplay_

"_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes…" – __**Fix You (Coldplay)**_

* * *

"Cas, wait!" Dean called, following the angel who stormed out of the bar.

"NO!" Castiel replied, trying to ignore the stinging in his nose and eyes.

_Not another human emotion…not now, please!_

"Please…Let me explain!" Dean shouted, flinching slightly when he saw his angel cast him a cold glare.

"There's nothing to explain, Dean! I saw you two kissing at the bar!" Castiel retorted, continuing to walk away.

"Cas, I'm sorry!" The hunter apologised, trying to catch up with Castiel.

"Don't even go there." His angel hissed, growling out each word slowly and then turning to walk away, "You bastard."

Dean jumped at the word Castiel used. The angel never swore…he never even got that angry. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched Castiel head back towards the motel.

Castiel teleported himself into the motel room and stood tensely for a moment, breathing deeply to try and calm down. The stinging returned to his eyes and he looked around helplessly. He removed his trenchcoat, threw it over a chair and sat on the bed he and Dean had shared for the past few days, putting his head in his hands. The tears ran freely down his face, the taste of salt lingering on his tongue as trickled to his lips. So much for Dean loving him. The fluttering of wings sounded and a body sat beside Castiel on the bed. Castiel didn't even have to look to know who it was.

Gabriel put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder only to have the younger angel turn and bury his face in his shoulder.

"Shhh, Cas…it's okay." Gabriel whispered, embracing his brother fully and rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's not…" Castiel sobbed, "I can't believe he kissed her…"

Gabriel hushed him again and Castiel continued to sob into his shoulder. Gabriel's hand moved to Castiel's hair, gently running his fingers through the short, dark strands and massaging his scalp.

"He told me he loved me and only me..." Castiel cried, "How could I be so stupid…I mean it's Dean Winchester after all."

"Total manwhore." Gabriel scowled as he tried to hide back his fury at the oldest Winchester.

"You know what the worst part is, Gabriel?" Castiel whispered.

"What's that, Cas?" Gabriel asked, moving his arms as Castiel moved back to look at him with tears still streaming down his face.

"I still love him."

There was loud knocking at the door and the panicky voice of Castiel's lover on the other side of the door.

"Cas? Cas…let me in please!" Dean cried, "I'm sorry, let me explain what happened!"

Gabriel growled and stood up, Castiel grabbing his arm.

"Don't hurt him, Gabriel." He begged, "Please…"

Gabriel nodded and opened the motel room door, grabbing Dean by the collar of his shirt and slinging him inside. Slamming the door shut, Gabriel pinned Dean to it and got far too close for comfort.

"You complete manwhore!" The Archangel snarled, "How dare you promise my baby brother that you'll love him and only him, and then go and kiss another woman!"

"Gabriel…" Dean gasped, "Please let me explain."

"I can't believe you, Dean…as if that wasn't low enough, you did it right where Cas could see you!" Gabriel barked, "You heartless son of a bitch."

Dean looked over at Castiel who sat cradling his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently to himself.

"Cas," The hunter began, "I never meant to kiss her…honestly. We were talking and she just leaned forward and got me…it didn't last for more than a second I swear."

Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes red and swollen from the tears.

"Gabriel…put him down." Castiel said, his voice still full of emotion, "Let him explain."

"You're not falling for this are you?" Gabriel asked, his eyes wide and his voice loud.

"I know when Dean tells me a lie and when he tells me the truth. I know him well enough to be able to tell the difference." Castiel replied, looking back to his lover.

"I swear to you, Cas…" Dean breathed, tears now present in his beautiful green eyes, "She started kissing me and I pushed her off as soon as I could. I was about to tell her that I was already seeing someone, but then you stormed out of the bar. I had to explain to you, Cas!"

The look of sincerity in Dean's eyes, and the tears now rolling down his cheeks told Castiel that every thing Dean said was true and he meant his apology. The Angel of Thursday choked back another sob and nodded, moving forward and kissing Dean for all his worth. Dean kissed him back and began to wipe Castiel's tears away.

"Cas, you can't just forgive him like that!" Gabriel cried out of frustration, "You can't just believe him!"

"I can when I know he's telling the truth." Castiel replied, moving towards his brother and hugging him, "Thank you for supporting me, Gabriel."

Gabriel couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome, Castiel…any time. See you both later." Gabriel said, nodding at Dean.

"Goodbye, Gabriel." Castiel said, cuddling up to Dean.

"Bye, Gabe." Dean said, kissing Castiel's head gently.

When the Archangel left, Dean turned to Castiel and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Cas…"

"No, Dean," Castiel protested, "I jumped to conclusions instead of letting you explain…I'm sorry."

"Don't you apologise for anything, Castiel." Dean said sternly, leaning in and kissing Castiel gently.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered, running a finger down his lover's cheek.

"Love you too, Castiel." Dean whispered back, smiling and kissing Castiel one more time.

The glint in Dean's eye that Castiel had grown to love twinkled brightly and Castiel smiled.

"What are you thinking about, Dean?" Castiel asked, laughing slightly as Dean smirked and licked his lips.

"Well, I really should have 'make up sex' with you now…"

"'Make up sex'?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah…it's the process couples go through when they make up after a fight."

"I'm intrigued." Castiel said, huskily.

"Well…it's the best kind of sex there is." Dean said, looking deep into Castiel's blue eyes.

"If that's true," Castiel said, looking over to the bed and back at Dean, "Why are we not in bed?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. I wish I did...

5. These Days

_Alien Ant Farm_

"_These days are great, and so are you…" – __**These Days (Alien Ant Farm)**_

* * *

The Winchesters and some of the angel family went to the lake for an afternoon. All was good, the Apocalypse had been stopped and everyone seemed more relaxed. Dean and Sam ended up playing a game of tag, and Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael joined in. Uriel and Castiel sat watching, since Uriel didn't want to participate in such childish games, and Castiel didn't want to leave Uriel sat alone. The Angel of Thursday took off his trenchcoat and suit jacket. He removed his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves, sitting beside Uriel and watching the game.

"You're it!" Sam yelled, tagging Gabriel who spun round and grabbed hold of Sam pulling him in for a loving kiss. Sam was so lost in the kiss that Gabriel tagged him back.

"YOU'RE IT, SUCKA!" He laughed running off.

Sam pouted.

"Hey! That's entrapment…CHEATER!" He laughed and chased after the other angels and his brother.

Dean ran past Castiel and grabbed his hand pulling him up, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on, Cas."

Castiel jumped up and dodged Sam who ended up tagging Michael. Michael laughed and then clicked his fingers. The others found themselves sat tied around a tree nearby. He ran up to them all and tagged them all on the head.

"Michael, you big cheat!" Raphael huffed, Michael clicking his fingers and releasing them all.

"What shall we play now?" Gabriel asked, looking around at the others.

"What about hide and seek?" Raphael suggested, everyone rolling their eyes.

"Dude," Dean began, "We're in an open field…there are five possible hiding places: The three trees, the lake or the Impala…"

Raphael shrugged and then Gabriel's twinkling eyes shone brighter than ever.

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

Everyone smirked.

"Sorry, we're not drunk enough." Lucifer laughed.

A click of Gabriel's fingers and there was plenty of alcohol laid out on a rug in the middle of the space they'd been playing in.

"Gabriel!" Uriel shouted, "Don't drag the others into sin!"

"Oh come on, Tight ass! Get over here and join in!" Gabriel shouted, Uriel sighing and shaking his head.

"Father will disapprove."

"Father approves." God said, making everyone jump.

"Yo, Dad!" Lucifer said with a smile.

"S'up?" God replied, Lucifer blinking with wide eyes, "Come along, Uriel."

The large family sat on the rug and began to drink.

* * *

Three hours later, the family were all drunk and laughing, sat by the lake in the moonlight. One empty bottle had been placed in the centre of the circle they'd sat in, and because the Winchesters and their angelic lovers couldn't keep their hands off each other they were separated and made to sit opposite each other. God spun the bottle and it landed on Castiel.

"Castiel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Castiel replied with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

The Lord Almighty laughed.

"Brave boy. You have to go and jump in the lake naked with Dean."

Castiel smiled.

"Fine."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean who grinned mischievously and the pair of them jumped up, running towards the lake, kissing and stripping each other.

They ran to the edge and held hands.

"You ready, Cas? It's gonna be cold…"

"Ready when you are, Dean."

Gripping each other's hands, they stepped backwards and did a running jump, hitting the water with a huge splash. They resurfaced and laughed, splashing each other and kissing each other. Climbing out of the water, they heard a click of fingers and were dry. Everyone let out a quiet "Awww" when Dean backed Castiel into one of the three trees and captured his lips in a slow, loving kiss.

Yep...these days were definitely the great ones.


End file.
